deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Build Guide
More Guides [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=902125| Bullshit's Bullshit Builds]'' - ''Contains a list of builds that do not work or synergize very well, and alternatives to those said builds. This links to a thread on the Dead Frontier forum. General Information It is important that you do not spread your stats out between too many weapons in the early levels due to enemies being much harder to deal with when you are stuck with something weak like a Luger, so it is very important that you stick with at most 3 weapon types by around level 50. You should try to raise your stats in this order: *Max out agility. *Get your critical to what is needed for your weapons. *Get your strength to what is needed for your weapons. *Get your accuracy to what is needed for your weapons. *Get your reloading to what is needed for your weapons. *Put the rest of your points into endurance. Note: While maxing out agility is important, for a newer player putting a few points into critical hit early on (if your build calls for it) could prove to be more useful, as it will allow you to kill zombies quicker and in general can be more satisfying in the earlier levels. A progression example while leveling could be 25 points into agility > 31 points into critical hit > maxing agility > getting critical hit to needed amount for the weapon if not already sufficient. You may also want to consider adding more points into Critical than the amount recommended for "Min/Max" gear, as you can save money by buying gear that has higher Accuracy and Reload stats. Gear with a high Critical stat tends to be higher priced than other forms of MCs, even if Critical is the only stat it has. It is suggested that you plan out your build using a Stat Calculator. Weapon Combinations You should try your best to choose weapons that synergize well with each other, if you don’t, you will run the risk of not being able to sustain yourself properly. Here are some weapons that work well with each other: Revolver/Rifle + Shotgun + Explosives This combination will provide knock back, crowd control, semi-silent looting and grinding all in one, with little out of pocket costs. You should max out pistols/rifles and shotguns first though as they are the primary weapons in this build. You can view an indepth guide Here. Melee + SMG This combination will allow you to loot silently, while still having a crowd control weapon that also functions as an easy method of dealing with troublesome zombies for melee, like Bloats. Melee is great for saving funds as it doesn't use any ammunition, however, it comes at the cost of having to carry a second semi-silent firearm. In-depth guide coming soon! Semi-Automatic Pistol/Rifle + SMG While you might not be able to loot as silently as with melee and SMGs, the pistol/rifle will allow you to deal with exploding zombies without having to resort to the SMG. Pistols / Rifles also have the added benefit of being able to kill enemies at longer ranges without putting the user at as much risk as melee. In-depth guide coming soon! Shotgun + Explosives It is suggested to not use this build on your main account, however, it is good for quickly leveling up an alternate account such as a service profession to help make you more money or a storage account to store more of your goods. In-depth guide coming soon! Revolver + Assault Rifle Revolvers use cheaper ammo than rifles, and ARs use rifle ammo, so the lower cost helps to supply ammo for the assault rifle. You can use the assault rifle for crowd control (And to great effect), but you should use it sparingly for grinding (You should level up explosives later for this task). In-depth guide coming soon! Recommended Stats For Weapon Types In order for your weapons to function properly, you should try to get your stats close to, or exactly like the ones listed here. If you don’t, your weapons will be much less reliable. Category:Character Details Category:Guide Category:Build Guide